Fionna and Cake in the land of Aaa
by mitzy531
Summary: Fionna, Cake, and all of their friends love to go on righteous adventures, but nothing could prepare Fionna for this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction on Adventure time. I hope you enjoy reading and I'm looking forward to making more! **

"Yo girl! Are you up yet? It's like, 10:00!" a voice calls up to wake me, I turn over. "Ten o'clock… I should get up and visit FP today…" yet everyone knows waking up is the hardest.

"I'm making bacon pancakes, want some Fionna?" Cake asks without looking up from the stove,

"Nah, I'm going to head to FP's, be back later." I tell my best friend Cake. "Well ok, just don't be out _to _late…. Tonight's movie night, remember?" I just look at her with a knowing look. "Cake! I'm almost insulted that you would think I'd forget! Just kidding, I'll be home in a few hours" I grab the green bag hanging by the door then wave to Cake. "Bye." She calls to me and I give a big wave back.

I hope Flame Prince isn't wondering where I am right now. I told him I would come over this morning. Thought like these went through my head all the way there. Then I see the smoke. Almost there, I started to run and I got total butterflies in my stomach. My heart was racing. "Ugg! Why do I feel this way about him?!" I thought. Tuning around the patch of trees I see him. His warm kind eyes, his sweet little smile, his welcoming heart. *sigh. I start to smile and wave. Yet my smile was awkward. I just felt… weird. "Hey." I say quietly as I get near him. "Hey Fionna." His voice is like silk. Oh my glob, I think I'm blushing. Not now! Not here! I thought, Uggg! This happens every time! We both look down at the same time. Is he thinking the same thing as me?

"Hey… so whacha want to do?" he finally asks. "Um, well, I-I don't really know actually… Oh wait that reminds me." I reach into my bag and pull out an ice blue bottle with a darker blue liquid in it. "I got this from Grand Mistress Witch. It's a potion that will make me unable to get harmed from fire!" I smile them start to take a sip.

"Wait! Before you do this, make sure it can't hurt you. That's the last thing I want to happen to you." Wow now I'm definitely blushing. "Ok here." I poured a little on the ground then he shot it with some fire. Nothing happened to the spot yet everything around it was burnt and black. "cool." We said at the same time. "Alright go ahead." Popping open the bottle a whoosh of magic dust puffed out. Slowly sipping the liquid it tasted sweet, yet some how sour at the same time.

I cough a little then started to fall. "Oh my, are you ok?!" FP quickly grabbed my waist and stood there, holding me. I felt nothing! I-it … worked! My heart stopped as we looked into each other's eyes. Just standing there for a while like that until he looked away and got me back up to my feet. I look at my shoes and he looks out past the cliff as he scratches this head. "Um… well it seems to work…. Want to come inside?"

"O-ok…" I reply. He grabs my hand and brings me inside. "It nice in here." Everything was neat and not a thing out of place. Wow it's perfect in this place. Then from the other room I hear a low growling noise. "Umm FP… what was that?"

"Oh that's just my flame pup. He's sweet, don't worry." Then this medium sized dog walks into the room where we had be standing in. he kinda looked like beagle golden retriever mix, but … like a flame pup. He was ADORABLE! "What's his name?"

"Rylie. He's a sweet heart." Rylie jumped up on my and started licking my face. So cute. Before I even noticed I was getting dark. *Sigh… Already? "Oh no, I have to leave now. Cake is expecting me home."

"Ok. See you later I guess." He hugs me tighter than ever before. I think he was going to tell me something today, but… probably not.

Rushing home I turn back to wave and I see him, with a tear running down his face. That's strange. Oh well… "See you tomorrow!" I smiled and blow a kiss, I have NO idea why but I did. He looked at me his amazing eyes widened in disbelief. Then let out his hand as if he caught it and held his fist to his heart. I…I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter everyone! I hope you guys liked my first chapter, if you have any tips, ideas, or requests on things just review this story or message me! :) **

Movie night, well this will be fun. I mean it _would _be fun if I could get FP out of my mind. But I can't… we almost kissed for crying out loud!

"Fionna, which movie, Letters to Juliet? Or Fried green tomatoes?" Oo I love both those movies. We always watch a chick flick, like girls night.

"Um, Letters to Juliet. We haven't seen that one in a while." She nodded her head and started to movie.

"So how way your day with _Flame Prince?_" Uh oh… should I tell her? "Oh... It was …ok…" I tried not to sound too suspicious. "Did anything _new_ happen?" oh no oh on should I tell her? What will she say? How will she react?! "Well…. Um…. How can I put this…. FP and I… almost kissed…." Her eyes opened wide and mouth dropped. "Well, ok. Did he hurt you?" She didn't ask in a mean way, more like a normal question.

"No not at all. The Grand mistress witch gave me a potion so I wouldn't get hurt from flames." Cake nods and sits on the coach with the remote and popcorn. "As you long as you didn't get hurt and you had fun. That's all that matters, right?"

"Ha, right. Let's get the movie started so we can head to bed. I'm tired tonight."

The music starts playing for the beginning title. Wow I forgot how the long the beginning credits are. And of course, it's filled with paintings and pictures of people kissing. Wow. "YAWN! I think I'm going to head to bed actually."

"Ok see you tomorrow I'm going to stay up and watch it." I look at her with tired eyes and climb the latter to our room. You know those nights when you're so tired your bed feels extraordinarily soft and comfy? That's what it feels like tonight. Next thing I know, I smell smoke. Oh no…. this isn't right. "Sniff sniff." Um I know I shouldn't be sweating… It's late fall… my eyes open all I could see was red and orange. In the distance I can hear, "Fionna! Fionna where are you!?" Cake! Cake is that you! I couldn't move. Or talk. I tried to scream yet nothing came out. Then some of the flames started moving, but why? It had eyes. And they were filled with tears. Then they some closer to me. Is that Flame Prince? He scrabbles around looking for something then grabs my bag. What's he doing? He finally grabs a the potion out. Rips off the cap and pours the blue liquid in my mouth.

"How could this happen?" I think he started to say. "I need to help you." Then he slowly picks me up. I blanked out after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys like my story! You have no idea how happy it makes me! Oh and just as a reminder if you have anything you want to tell me, just message me or review this story. :)**

"Fionna! Fionna, please wake up, please…" It was Flame prince, I'd know his gentle voice anywhere. There's almost a burning feeling all over my body, but… warm.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Cake and BMO?" He gently shook me awake. "It's ok, we're outside my house, the tree house caught on fire, and they're both ok." I exhaled slightly. "Alright." I sat up He was crying, a lot. We look into each other's eyes and get lost. I have no idea how long we were like that but I loved every moment. Then all of a sudden, Cake marches up, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" He stared at her with a mix of confusion and fear.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Her face went red. This was worse than when I told her Lord Monocromicorn found a Lady Monicromicorn. When she found out I was joking she almost killed me.

"Don't play **dumb** with me," cake replied in a harsh tone, "last night before our HOME got engulfed in flames I saw a fiery figure in the distance. It had to have been _you._" FP was speechless. "Get away from her. And stay away from us." She spit at him which hurt of coarse. Then my heart broke, "alright I'll leave, if it means Fionna is safe." He got up and left after that.

We stayed at the candy kingdom until our tree house was fixed. Every night I sit on my king sized perfectly pastel bed and cried. He couldn't have, he wouldn't do that. One night Price Gumball walked into my room. "Hello there Fionna." I quickly whipped my eyes and looked at him. "O-oh hey there Gumball." I finally said.

"Are you ok? I heard what happened." My eyes got big and watery again. He sat down next to me and put his on my shoulder, "do you want to talk?" I shook my head and begun.

"so I don't know what to do, I… I think I love him, and I'm sure he would never do anything like this, ever!" then the water works started.

"It's going to be ok, I believe that he didn't do it either. I'm sure we can work this out." Then he got up and walked out. I pasted out after that. Maybe the morning will be better.

It went on like this for about 3 months, crying myself to sleep and praying to Glob that tomorrow will be better, but it just stayed the same. Until one night I was starring out my window and saw an orange and red cloud started to spell something. "I… Love….. You….. Fionna!" It was Flame Prince. "He-he loves me!" I felt butterflies in my stomach and a smile stared to grow. Something inside of me felt, lighter. I forgot what happiness was, but now I remember.


End file.
